Dinner in the Phantom's Lair
by hobbit-drinking-songs
Summary: This is the result of me bored one day thinking, hm...if Erik had kept Christine, what would a typical dinner be like for them? I took elements of both the book and movie, and I hope you will all enjoy it!


"Cook, call Christine to the table for dinner."  
"Yes sir." The cook stands in the kitchen doorway and screams, "CHRISTINE! DINNER!"  
Erik tests his ears to make sure they are still in working order. "Wow Cook," he says sarcastically, "What would we ever do without you?"  
The Cook shrugs. "Je ne sais quoi!" And with that, he bows gracefully, and leaves the room.

Christine now enters, dressed in her underclothes for her costume of tonight's production of "Faust." Erik smiles to himself, and gleefully says, "My dear! HOw good it is to see you!" Christine smiles back, although her eyes don't show as big a smile as her lips. "Likewise." she returns.

The cook re-enters, with two plates of a steak and vegetable dish. Erik, who is famished, devours his steak at once. Christine pick up her fork and pushes her food around her plate. Erik looks up. "Christine, you are not eating.." Christine returns his glance. "You want me to devour my food like you? To kill it without a thought." Erik slams his fork and knife down. "Christine, we've been over thing! I've only killed 3 people in my long life! That's not a bad track record!"  
"I've lived enough, and killed no one!" Christine says.  
"Well.." Erik thinks, "You are young yet. Besides, since you've never killed anyone, then you wouldn't know the thought that goes into it! **How** to kill them, **when** to kill they, **where** to kill them, **why** to kill them...the thought process goes on."  
"Well, what was your thought process, Erik?"  
Erik sighs. "With the gypsy man, I thought of my freedom, and with Piagngi, I thought of us, being together forever! The rest of the thought process; well, it's not important. But it's there!"  
Christine stares at him, waiting for Erik to finish. When she sees he has nothing left to say, she sighs. "What about Joseph Boquet?"  
Erik looks up, confused, because he thought this conversation was over. "Who?"   
"JO-SEPH BO-QUET." Christine says, emphisizing each syllable. You hung him for the entire Paris Opera House to see!"   
"Joseph Boquet...Boquet..." Erik searches in the regions of his memory. "Boq-oh! Jojo, yeah, I remember him!" And now Erik returns to his dinner. Christine stares impatiently. "Well, why did you kill him!"  
Erik sighs. "We had had some words in the past, and he was upset because I had 'invaded his turf abovce the stage..' Long story short, it was a rumble, and I won!" Christine satares, her mouth open in horror and disgust. "You're proud of yourself for that?"  
"Actually, not really." Erik says. "I was at an advantage, because I wasn't completely drunk. So, if it were possible, I would have a rematch. But it's not, so oh well!" And with that, Erik returns to his dinner. Christine shakes her head and thinks, "why bother?"

She return to pushing her food about her plate. Erik notices, and says, "Christine, my love, what is it? This isn't about the killings. You look upset." Christine closes her eyes and sighs. "It's nothing..it's just the time of the month." Erik snorts. "I"ll say." Christine, oblivious to what Erik has just said, continues. "It was around thing time that Raoul and I parted, when I gave up my life for his." Erik chokes on his wine. "Um..yes, I was refering to that too, with my comment. We are totally on the same page."  
Christine looks up. "What comment?" Erik holds up his hand. "It is of no importance." he says to Christine, while thinking to himself, "whew, dodged that bullet." Erik looks at Christine, who seems deeply saddened at the mere mention of Raoul. "Christine, dearest, are you unhappy with me?" Christine shakes her head, "Of course not Erik. I just wish that I could see Raoul one more time."  
"You can." Christine hears. "Just look into the mirror. I will show you anything you want to see."   
Christine smiles brightly, "Really Erik? Do you mean it!" As she looks up, she realizes that Erik is not in his chair, and instead, is returning form the kitchen. "Sorry about that, my love. You know Cook and his tendancy to wathc 'Beauty and the Beast' at top volume. What were you saying?" Christine smiles. "It was nothing. Let's continue our dinner."

As Erik continues to eat, Christine continues to push her food around. Erik, once again, notices. "It's the food, isn't it? I knew it! COOK!" The cook enters the dining area. "Yes messieur?" Erik point dramatically to his plate. "This food is terribe! My Christine refuses to eat it! You're FIRED!" The cook looks shocked. "But Sir! I've worked for you for 20 years! What will I do? Where will I go?" His bottom lip begins to quiver. Erik sighs. "You know I can't stay mad at you. Fine, you're not fired. But shape up your act!" The cook nods, bows, and leaves.

Christine sighs, yet again. "Erik, the real reason I'm not eating is becaus-" She doesn't finsh, because Erik suddenly interrupts her. "You're trying to kill yourself, aren't you?" He wails. "I knew it! You hate me, don't you? I won't have you kill yourself! I need you, not just for me, but for my music! Our music of the night!" he continues, while Christine is shouting above his cries, trying to calm him donw, and tell him she's not trying to kill herself. But Erik continues to rant. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you eat! You'd reather starve than be with your Angel of Music!" Christine looks at him in disbelief. "Erik, whe had breakfast together this morning, like every morning. You always see me eat!" Erik looks at her. "Then why don't I remember it?" Christine rolls her eyes. "You were half asleep, muttering about how you don't know where you are unitl you've had coffee. We have no coffee!"  
"Well, then you don't we get coffee!"   
"Because you won't let me go to the store to buy some! Erik you must realize, **I won't leave you.** Not just because the fate of Paris lies on my shoulders to stay with you, but because in the depths of my heart, I love you!"

Erik takes Christine's hand in his own. "Christine, my heart, I understand exactly what you are saying." Christine smiles. "You do?"   
"Yes." Erik replies. "You're saying that we need to hire someone to work for us full time, so THEY can buy us coffee!" Christine opens her mouth to correct him, thinks to herself, "what's the use" and nods. "Yes Erik. That's exactly what I'm saying." Erik smiles triumphantly. "Then, I swear it shall be done!"

Just now, the clock sounds seven times. "Ah!" Erik says. "Seven o'clock. We must get you to my opera house. It is time for you to get ready for 'Faust'." Erik and Christine stand up, and Erik takes Christine's arm in his. Christine looks up at Erik. "Erik, the reason why I was not eathing was because I am nervous. This is the first performance I've been in since that fated night so long ago. Also, I swear I ate this morning, as all mornings. You were still muttering when I left for rehersals." Erik laughs. "You shouldn't be nervous. Not when your Angel of Music is there for you. For I shall be watching you, my sweet, as always, from Box Five." Christine smiles, then asks, "Erik, how can you be sure that Raoul won't show up? I would think that you would not want me in public, when someone can take me away from you." Erik, once again, laughs, as he hands Christine a single red rose, with a black ribbon. "My dear, I ahve been watching Raoul, and I can assure you, he won't be coming tonight."  
"But how can you be sure?" Christine asks. Erik turns Christine around, so they are facing each other. "Have you ever head of Absinthe Christine?" He laughs again, as Christine gives a puzzled look. "It is of no matter." He takes her hand, and kisses it affectionatley. "Sing well tonight, my angel." And with that, Erik leads Christine up the stairs towards his opera house.


End file.
